1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention provides an exercise unit and system that utilizes musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) signals to facilitate a workout routine. The subject invention also provides a method of utilizing these MIDI signals to facilitate the workout routine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise units and systems are known to one of ordinary skill in the art and these units and systems include a target having at least one area to be struck by a user and at least one sensor located at the area for detecting the strike. These sensors may be connected to various display units for indicating an amount of force delivered by the strike and an accuracy of the strike relative to the area to be struck. Another type of exercise unit includes specialized hardware to implement switching between various areas to be struck by the user.
However, these exercise units do not provide adequate interaction or feedback with the user to continue to motivate the user or ensure that the user will continue to workout. Further, the specialized hardware is expensive and difficult to maintain when exposed to the repetitive stresses that occur during the workout routine and when exposed to the caustic environment that is generally encountered during a workout routine.
Further, sensors that are more robust have been used to monitor performance of different exercise units, such as bikes, elliptical trainers, tread mills, stair climbers, and the like. These sensors are built to withstand repetitive motions or stresses and caustic environments. However, these sensors tend to be expensive and the exercise units do not provide adequate interaction or feedback to motivate the user.